Love for Everyone!
by Phinabella
Summary: The 4 part sequel to Isabella's B-day Party. What will happen when Jeremy moves? Will Phinabella become reality? Did Doofenshmirtz get married? Is Perry falling in love? What about Ferb? Find the ans. in the fan fic I don't own P & F or Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Disney. Please don't sue. **

_**Part 1: Candace & Jeremy**_

** Somebody knocked on the Flynn-Fletcher door. Candace answered. It was Jeremy! "Come in Jeremy." She said. Jeremy stepped inside. Candace gestured for him to follow her. The two headed up to Candace's room. Once they closed the door, the two started kissing. After a few minutes they stopped. "Oh man! I forgot to check my e-mail at home. Is there a computer?" Candace pointed toward her computer a few feet away. Jeremy walked over to the computer and grabbed a chair from Candace's desk. "The boys are using my other chair for some experiment…" Candace explained. "Okay…" Jeremy couldn't think of anything to say. He just signed in his e-mails. **

** The two watched television and browsed the internet for a few hours. Then it was time for Jeremy to go home. "I'll call you when I get home." Jeremy promised. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Jeremy walked out the door. Candace slowly closed the door behind him. Linda noticed Candace grinning, "How was your day?" Candace smiled, "Perfect." She said in a dreamily voice. She had no idea what had happened the other night, but she loved it. **

** Meanwhile at Jeremy's house Jeremy had just came home from his date with Candace. He met Susie in the living room. "Jeremy, do you want to watch TV with me?" She said in an adorable voice. "Sure Susie." Jeremy turned the TV on and switched the channel to Susie's favorite show. The two siblings watched TV for an hour and then it was dinnertime. Susie caught Jeremy in the kitchen preparing pasta. "Where did you go earlier? I missed you." She said again in an irresistible voice. Jeremy smiled, remembering his date with his girlfriend Candace. "I was over at Candace's on a date." Susie's face dropped. "Did you have fun?" She asked. "Yeah, but now I get to spend time with you." Susie went to her room.**

** "I need to find a way to get rid of Candace." She muttered to herself. She went into her father's office. He had his presentation for work on his desk. He needed this to keep his job. Susie stared at the poster board with a diagram on it. She had an idea. If she couldn't break Jeremy and Candace up, she would force her family to leave trying to find a cheaper home and a job. She grabbed scissors and crayons and started to destroy her dad's important presentation. **

** The next morning Mr. Johnson showed up at work upset. His presentation was trashed--- and so was his job. Mr. Johnson came home an hour later with the news. Jeremy was shocked. He was going to have to move for his father to find work! That night Jeremy's dad talked to him, "I'm sorry son but we have to move. I know it's tough, especially with your new girlfriend and all that, but it's what's best for our family. You'll figure something out." Mr. Johnson closed the door quietly and left. Jeremy lay awake all night, how would he break the news to Candace?**

** Candace woke up the next morning worried. Jeremy didn't call when he said he would. She sat at her desk by the phone, until 20 minutes later it was Jeremy calling. "Hi Jeremy, what happen—?" "I'm moving." He stated sadly. Candace's face fell. A tear rolled down from her eye. "What?" She said breathlessly. "My dad got a new job in Arkansas after being fired from his previous one." He explained. Candace sniffled, "Could we still be a couple?" Jeremy sighed, "I guess, using e-mail and Instant Messaging but, I'm not sure." Candace heard her mother calling. "Okay, well, when are you… moving?" She struggled to say that last word. "Tomorrow." Jeremy answered. Candace heard her mother yell even louder. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go now, bye." Candace hung up. **

** In the kitchen, Susie had been eavesdropping the whole time. Her plan had worked! But then Susie looked at her brother's sad expression, she had hurt him. Her plan had its costs. She looked at her sad brother one more time, and then decided she would start crying if she didn't do something else. She trudged up the stairs.**

** Candace slumped onto the living room couch and turned on the TV. "What were you doing Candace, its noon already?" Linda asked. She hadn't noticed her daughter was crying. "Jeremy's moving…" Candace explained sobbing through the whole thing. Linda comforted her daughter, "When is he leaving?" "Tommorowww…" Candace blurted out. Linda sighed, "You know, you could e-mail and IM each other. It's called a long distance relationship." It was as though a light bulb had lit up inside Candace's head. "That's it!" She ran and got her shoes and headed out the door.**

** She arrived at Jeremy's house five minutes later. She knocked on the door. Jeremy answered, "Hi Candace." He said in shock. "I know what we will do. We'll have a long distance relationship." She smiled. "Oh, yes, that might work." Jeremy invited Candace in. Candace was shocked at the piles of boxes all over the place, "You must have been hard at work packing." She mumbled. Jeremy nodded.**

** "Uh, do you want to come over to my house we have everything not packed…" Candace offered. "Yeah, that probably would be better." Jeremy agreed. The two held hands and walked back to Candace's house.**

** The two spent the rest of the day as the previous one. Around four thirty, Linda said Jeremy's parents called for him to come home. Before Jeremy left Linda held him up, "Good luck with the move Jeremy." Jeremy thanked her and went home.**

** Candace spent the rest of the night in her room lying awake. Tomorrow she would have to say goodbye to her boyfriend for who knows how long! Candace cried herself to sleep. **

** The next morning Jeremy rang the Flynn-Fletcher's bell at around 9. Linda answered, "Oh, hi Jeremy. Are you here to say goodbye to Candace?" Jeremy nodded. "Candace…" Linda called. Candace came downstairs and found her mom at the door. Jeremy stood next to her. "I wanted to say bye Candace." Jeremy confessed. Candace ran up to him and hugged him. "I'll email you in a few days. I'll let you get settled in first." "Thanks for the consideration." He grabbed a small box from his pocket. Inside it contained a ring. He placed the ring on Candace's finger. "Thank you Jeremy." Candace kissed him for the last time. Jeremy ran over to his family's car and hopped in the front seat. He waved to Candace. All Candace could do was wave back and watch as her boyfriend drove away.**

** Candace stared at the ring. "I love you Jeremy." She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear. She closed the door and went to her room. She wanted to be alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Platypus Love **_

** Perry lay under the shade of the tree in the yard asleep. He dreamed about the previous day battling Doofenshmirtz, but last night he heard Doofenshmirtz got married and is quitting evil. Then Perry thought he had heard another platypus. He woke up. He couldn't find anyone else. He tried to fall back asleep when he felt someone nudging him. He woke up to see a female platypus standing behind him. Perry stared in shock; this was the same platypus who tried to 'trap' her on his last mission battling Doofenshmirtz. But this girl platypus looked much cuter. Or was that just because he was actually noticing her? When he battled Doofenshmirtz, he never really paid close attention. **

** After a moment of silence the platypus began to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Polly and your Perry?!?! Remember me when you battled that poacher, Doofenshmirtz I believe?" Perry nodded. "Oh good. So I wasn't hallucinating. After you saved me I ran home to my ma and she thought I was crazy." Perry laughed. This Polly girl was pretty funny--- and she was hot! Polly began speaking again, "I was wondering, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Perry gawked at her. Did she just ask him if he wanted to be her girlfriend? Polly noticed Perry's embarrassment, "Or we could be just friends if you like…" Perry snapped out of it, "Why don't we try boyfriend/girlfriend?" **

** Polly smiled, "Great!" She kissed Perry's cheek. Perry smelled her perfume. It smelled like worms. "Want a snack?" Perry offered. "Sure." Polly agreed. Her stomach has been growling ever since she got here. **

** While walking to the kitchen Perry thought, "This will totally work." He led Polly to the kitchen. Perry rubbed his head on Linda's shoulder. Linda saw Perry's friend, "Oh, I see you've made a friend Perry." She congratulated him. Perry licked his lips, which he always used to show that he was hungry. Linda grabbed a big bowl and dumped some platypus treats in it. Perry stared at Polly. Polly returned the gesture. Their eyes burned into one another's. Then the smell of food caught both of their noses and they dug into the bowl of treats. **

** After their snack, Perry showed Polly around the house. They stopped in Candace's room. Candace was crying. Perry explained what happened to her that made her upset. "Aw, that's so sad!" Polly thought she would cry herself.**

** Then the two platypuses went back into the yard and found Phineas and Ferb drawing up blueprints for some type of invention that allows animals to speak English. "Oh not again." Perry mumbled. Polly saw what the boys were doing. She ran up to them. "Wow, this is so cool!" She said. Phineas stared at Polly and then at Perry. "Oh, boy. You've made a new friend!" Phineas smiled at Perry. Perry made his chattering noise**

** Around noon Perry asked Polly if she would like to stay for lunch. Polly shook her head, "Janet, my owner, has her wedding today with that guy who kidnapped me. She must be worried sick that I'm missing. I can't miss her wedding." Perry's eyes lit up, "How about I come with you?" He suggested. "That sounds great!" Polly agreed to Perry's plan. The two walked down to the park where the wedding was taking place.**

** The two arrived at the park. Perry noticed Major Monogram and Carl sitting in the front seat. There was also a little platypus bed which had a reserved sign on it. "This is my seat; you could share it with me." Polly ran over to the little bed. A guy in the middle of Doofenshmirtz and this Janet girl started to speak. **

** Perry didn't pay attention until the very end, when the couple said, 'I do'. Doofenshmirtz went first and then Janet. Afterwards, the two kissed. Janet threw her bouquet of flowers in the air. Polly caught them. This meant she would get married next. "I hope it's with you." She whispered in Perry's ear. Perry smiled and kissed her. "Same here." He responded. The two started kissing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3: Phineas and Isabella**_

** Isabella walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Hi Phineas, could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. Phineas nodded. Isabella led him to the side of the house. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date tonight?" Isabella asked. "Um, sure." Phineas wasn't sure what this is about. Isabella got mad, "Are you blind?" She snapped. Phineas looked offended, "No, I just have no idea what the heck you're talking about!" He almost yelled. **

** Isabella sighed. "I'm falling in love with you Phineas, and I'm sorry about that previous remark. I'm just really upset you never noticed, or felt the same way about me." She confessed. Phineas cooled down, "Oh, well, I do like you, especially as a friend. I never thought of being boyfriend and girlfriend though." **

** "Well, I do every day/night. I want to know how you feel about me." Isabella tried not to cry. She was loosing her patience. "Don't cry, I'm willing to give us as a couple a chance, okay?" Isabella looked up. "Thank you Phineas." She mumbled through shaky lips. Phineas hugged her. "You just had to ask." Isabella held her breath or she would admit she had tried, but he would never listen. That would just upset him more than he already is.**

** "One thing though." Phineas stated. "I don't want to be as close as Candace and Jeremy are—were. Like no kissing and stuff." He asked in return. "Deal." Isabella said without thinking. "So, what about tonight?" She asked. "Sure." Phineas agreed.**

** The two held hands and walked back. Ferb stared at them, "Are you okay, I heard yelling." "Yeah we're fine." Phineas winked at Isabella. "Okay, then why don't we get back to drawing plans?" Ferb suggested. Phineas and Isabella both nodded. **

** A little while later Phineas and Ferb finished building their daily invention. It was a remote which allowed you to watch TV in mid air. You could even watch someone. Phineas typed in Perry's name and they found him at the park playing with that girl platypus, "Maybe that's where he disappears to everyday." Isabella predicted. "Yeah, you're probably right Bella." "He called me Bella!" She whispered to herself excitedly. **

** The three spent the rest of the day watching TV. Around three Isabella went home. "I'll be here by 7." Isabella shouted from across the street. "I'll see you then." Phineas called. Isabella smiled and went into her home.**

** About 15 minutes before 7 Phineas went over to Bella's house. He knocked on the door and Isabella's mother answered. She had a smile on her face. "She's upstairs." Phineas thanked her and went upstairs. Bella's door was unlocked. He opened the door and saw Bella wrapped in a blanket sitting on her bed. A TV stood above her head. She stared at Phineas who was slowly coming in, "Hi Bella!" He called. Bella got up and ran over to hug Phineas. "Want to watch a movie?" Bella asked. "Sure. What movie?" Phineas seemed enthusiastic. "Life with the One You Love." Bella had picked this one out because it was a romance movie. Phineas's enthusiast didn't last for long. Life with the One You Love was some gooey romantic-comedy. Phineas preferred action movies.**

** "Oh well, I don't want to make Bella upset." He said to himself. He sat next to Isabella, and for 2 straight hours he watched what seemed like the world's crappiest movie to him. Isabella seemed to enjoy the movie. **

** After the movie was over Phineas had to go home. After Phineas left, Isabella grabbed her fireside girl walkie talkie. Gretchen appeared on the other line. "So, how was your date **_**Bella?**_**" She said sarcastically. Isabella never should have told her about that nickname. "Quit it Gretchen." She snapped. Gretchen stopped. "The date went great, except he might not have enjoyed the movie." Isabella sighed. She received no response. Then she heard Gretchen whisper into the device, "Oh, I'm grounded. Mom thinks I'm asleep. She heard me. Got to go!" Gretchen hung up.**

** Isabella placed the walkie talkie on the floor. She shut off the TV and went under her covers. She had the best night sleep she's ever had in a long time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4: Forgot about Ferb?**_

** Ferb sat on the porch steps, waiting for his stepbrother to come home from his date. When Phineas arrived home he lied about how awesome the date was. "That sounds great!" Ferb said, without really meaning it. He was the only one who didn't have a date so far. Phineas thanked him and then went to his room to go to bed. He was exhausted.**

** Ferb trudged up the stairs and grabbed his book and a flashlight. He climbed under the covers and opened his journal, with a pen already in it. He started writing away on how he was so lonely, with everybody dating, he felt like a third wheel. After an hour he decided he was tired. He turned the flashlight off and went to sleep.**

** The next morning, Ferb awoke to find someone knocking on the window. Phineas was all dressed. He opened the window to find Isabella standing on a ladder. Ferb stared at her shocked. "Hey Bella!" Phineas called. Isabella waved, but looked like she was scared. "Can I come in before I fall?" She asked. "Of course." Isabella climbed in through the window and landed on Phineas's bed. "Thanks for letting me in." "No problem."**

** Phineas and Isabella started kissing. Ferb grabbed his close and ran out of there. He stopped in the bathroom and locked the door. A tear drizzled down his eye. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He cracked the door open a bit. Isabella and Phineas must've gone downstairs. **

** Ferb hurried into his room and dropped his clothes into the hamper. He went downstairs, the aroma of French toast stealing his breath. He ran to an empty seat at the kitchen table and dug into his toast. He gulped down a cup of orange juice. "Good Morning Ferb." Linda greeted him. Ferb ignored her and went into the living room. Unfortunately, Isabella and Phineas were in there. **

** Ferb hurried to the family room, where Candace was e-mailing Jeremy. Ferb turned on the TV and watched TV for 5 hours straight. Then Linda asked everyone would come to the kitchen. The Flynn-Fletcher family (including Isabella) sat down in the kitchen. "We're going to the beach today!" Linda announced. "Go grab a bathing suit and a towel and we could go. Lawrence help me load up the car. Isabella, you should go home and get your things." Linda ordered. Everyone got to work except for Candace. "I don't want to go." Candace groaned. "I'll let you bring my laptop." Candace's eyes lit up. "Okay, I'll go then. Thanks mom!" Candace signed off the computer and collected her things. **

** Twenty minutes later Isabella showed up with the fireside girls. "Would it be okay if my troop came with me?" Isabella asked. "Sure." Linda agreed. The girls all cheered. Everyone piled into the Flynn-Fletcher's van. The family drove off.**

** An hour later they placed their stuff on the beach and started playing. Candace went back on her mom's laptop. Phineas and Isabella played in the waves, while the fireside girls played lifeguard. Ferb sat by the sandcastle he had made and searched around the beach for something to do. **

** Ferb spotted something that infuriated him. He saw Vanessa standing next to some teenager in a white gown. They were getting married! Ferb started to cry, now who would he end up with?**

** While the fireside girls played lifeguard Gretchen noticed Ferb was upset. She walked over to him, "Everything okay?" She asked. Ferb shook his head. Gretchen sat next to him, trying to comfort him. "What's wrong?" She asked calmly. Ferb sniffled, "I have nobody to date. Phineas, Perry, even Candace is dating! I feel like a third wheel." He explained. Gretchen rose up and kissed Ferb on the lips. **

** "Would you be okay dating me?" She stopped kissing him. Ferb nodded in happiness. The two started kissing again. **

** Meanwhile Isabella and Phineas noticed Ferb looking happy. "Looks like everyone has fallen in love." Isabella said. "Yeah." Phineas agreed. The two started kissing again, along with Linda and Lawrence, Perry and Polly, Doofenshmirtz and Janet, and Ferb and Gretchen. Candace probably would be kissing Jeremy right now if he was here too!**

THE END


End file.
